


Long distance

by Sealpotato



Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Amamatsu Week, Amamatsu Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Texting, and a bit of angst and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato
Summary: Some days, Rantaro and his girlfriend Kaede can't bear to be apart from each other.This is one of those days.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Long distance

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Kaede and Rantaro have been dating for a while. They are aged up a bit (early 20s) and are almost done with college.

It was almost 9 p.m. when Rantaro got back to his quiet motel room in the outskirts of Berlin. During the three weeks he had already been there, he spent most of his time searching as many nooks and crannies of the city as possible, questioning any locals he came across, in hopes of finding any information on his sister who had disappeared in this area eight years ago. He didn’t have any luck so far, but he wasn’t even close to being done. Still, for now, he was ready to call it a day. He was very tired. As soon as he entered the room, he threw his jacket over the couch and kicked his shoes off. With a sigh he dropped onto his bed and switched on the tv to watch the news. Nothing of particular interest was mentioned, and the monotone voice of the news reporter made it all the more difficult for Rantaro to keep his eyes open. Slowly, he felt himself drift off to sleep…

*bzzzt*

The sudden vibration of the phone in his pocket shook Rantaro awake again before he was even fully gone. He yawned, sat up in the bed and pulled his phone out to check the message he just received. 

♥PianoFreak: Sup babe! xx

“ _Aw, a message from Kaede. My day just became a whole lot better_.” Rantaro thought, smiling at the screen in the palm of his hand for a brief moment before he started typing a reply.

MrAvocado: Hey love! I just got back to my room. How’s it going?

♥PianoFreak: Pretty good :) Just bored. Wanted to see what you’re up to. Still having fun in Berlin? Life over here in Japan is boring as ever, especially without you here.

MrAvocado: Not sure if I should call it fun. It’s a great city but I don’t rly have time for sightseeing. I haven’t found out anything about my sister yet. Not giving up tho. Sorry about the boredom, I’ll have to make that up to you sometime ^^;

♥PianoFreak: Ofc you wouldn’t give up, you’re like, the ultimate big brother. Don’t worry. You’ll find a lead soon. I’m sure :)

Rantaro could feel his heart sink after reading that message. He didn’t feel like he was worthy to be called something like that. Not yet. But he appreciated Kaede’s support nonetheless.

MrAvocado: Thx love. Means a lot. Hope you’re right ♥

♥PianoFreak: Duh. I’ve never been wrong about anything. Ever. :P Which is also why I obv picked the best bf in the world for myself ;)

Rantaro let himself fall back onto the bed and grinned. Typical Kaede. She always knew how to cheer him up. He had to think of a good comeback for that one. He wasn’t going to allow himself to be the only one getting spoiled today. 

MrAvocado: Yeah? Well, I ACTUALLY travelled the whole world. So I can 100% guarantee that you’re the best girlfriend on the globe :*

♥PianoFreak: Awww, that’s nice and all, but I don’t even have to travel the world to know that YOU are the best. It’s just too obvious!

Rantaro chuckled softly to himself. “ _Welp. She one-upped me again. Guess I can never win, huh?_ ”

MrAvocado: Haha, okay, you win. I surrender! Love you lots x

♥PianoFreak: Ily2!! ♥♥

After reading Kaede’s last message, Rantaro dropped his phone next to him on the spacious bed. He rested the back of his head onto his folded arms on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He was really glad he got a chance to chat with her. The time difference between them had made it quite difficult to talk as often as he’d have liked to. Not to mention the other responsibilities that were keeping them both busy. Rantaro was searching for his sisters, and Kaede had college to attend to (Rantaro was supposed to as well, but he was no stranger to ditching school for the sake of his journeys). It was the one thing he regretted the most about going on these trips. Leaving Kaede behind. Every passing second away from her made him miss her more and more, but she had always been so unconditionally supportive that it eased his conscience enough to keep going. And she promised she would be joining him wherever he needed to go after they were done with college. They just had to hold out like this for one more year. _Just._ As if it was going to be easy.

As he was dwelling on those thoughts, Rantaro realized something.  
“ _Wasn’t it like…4 a.m. for her when she texted me? Why the heck was she still up? Or did she get up early? No, it’s Sunday over there. There’s absolutely no way she would get up early on a sunday.”_

*bzzzt*

The phone screen lit up as another message popped up. Surprised, Rantaro picked up the phone again.

♥PianoFreak: You still here?

Another message from Kaede. Rantaro was starting to feel worried. She was really not supposed to be online right now.

MrAvocado: Yeah. What’s up?

♥PianoFreak: Can’t sleep. I miss you too much :(

That single short text message was all it took for Rantaro to start feeling completely riddled with guilt. He accepted the fact that he had to deal with that awful feeling of missing Kaede, it was a sacrifice he felt he had to make for the sake of his sisters. But he always hoped from the bottom of his heart that Kaede wasn’t too upset about it. She never really seemed to feel that way, at least. She was always cheering him on. Never showing any sign of regret. Until now. Fingers slightly trembling, he typed his reply.

MrAvocado: Aw, Kaede. I miss you too. Very much. It’s been hard being away from you, as it always is.

Rantaro wasn’t sure whether or not to hit send on that one, because he didn’t want to make her feel worse. But he didn’t want to hide how he felt either, so he sent it anyway.

♥PianoFreak: Tell me about it. I’m sorry, I really didn’t want to bother you about this…I know you’re busy and stuff… You said you would probably be away for like 3 months and it’s only been 3 weeks rn but it’s already kinda unbearable tbh :( I really wish I could be over there with you so we could just talk and cuddle all day long. I miss that so much :(

Rantaro felt tears well up in his eyes as he was reading through her message.  
“ _Not only am I an awful brother, I’m an awful boyfriend, too._ ” He thought to himself. “ _Kaede needs me just as much as my sisters do. Heck, it’s been so long since I lost sight of them, and I’m still not any closer to finding any of them. Maybe I should just go back for now…”_

*bzzzt*

Another message.

♥PianoFreak: Hey ummm I’m sorry about my little rant there. Didn’t wanna make you sad. Can we call?

That question surprised him. He had to admit to himself that he was craving to hear her voice, but it was the middle of the night for her.

MrAvocado: If that’s ok? Aren’t you going to wake up your roommate?

♥PianoFreak: Nahh, she’s out for the weekend.

MrAvocado: Ok, in that case, feel free to call whenever you’re ready :)

Rantaro used the palm of his hand to wipe the tears out of his eyes, and tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn’t want to sound like some sad wreck when it was the first time she’d hear him speak in three weeks.

*ring ring, ring ring*

Rantaro answered the phone. He was about to greet Kaede, but the moment he opened his mouth, he noticed the sound of a piano coming from the other end of the line. He decided to stay quiet and just listen. The melody was gentle and graceful. Rantaro felt his body relax and closed his eyes, completely enveloped by the music. This was without a doubt the work of the ultimate pianist. After a few moments, that seemed to last forever but not long enough at the same time, the music stopped.

“Hey sweetie. I hope you liked it.”

Kaede’s voice sounded quiet and raspy. Had she been crying? Without a single moment of hesitation, Rantaro just started humming. He softly hummed the tune that Kaede had just played for him into the microphone. He tried his best to recall the melody. Even though it definitely wasn’t perfect, he hoped it would cheer her up, even just a little. The moment he finished, he noticed that Kaede had started sobbing quietly.

“Kaede, it was beautiful, thank you. Hearing you play really brightened my day. I love you so much, I promise I’ll come back for you soon.” He spoke softly.

“T-that might have been the cutest thing you’ve ever done.” Kaede’s voice sounded shaky, but upbeat. “I love you too!”

“You thought _that_ was that the cutest thing? How about that one time I baked piano cookies for you? Or that time I let you beat me at Mario Kart?”

Kaede giggled. “H-hey, you LET me beat you? I totally won that by myself, fair and square!”

Rantaro smiled. She seemed to be in a better mood already. Mission accomplished.

“Uhm, I have to tell you something though.” Kaede continued.

“What is it?”

“I-I actually wanted to surprise you but I just can’t bear it anymore, so I’ll just tell you right now.” Kaede was still struggling a bit to get the words out after crying, but she was trying her best. “I’m coming to Berlin in a week, for a piano concert. I arranged it all so I could come to see you, even if it’s just going to be for one day. S-so please, stay determined. I miss you, but it’s all going to be worth it in the end!”

Rantaro felt his heart flutter. He didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve this girl, but he sure as hell was never going to let her go.

“That’s amazing, Kaede. I can’t believe you went that far for me. Well, actually, I can. You _are_ the best girlfriend in the world, after all. I’m looking forward to it already!”

“I’m really glad!” Kaede said, followed by a very loud yawn. “Well…hearing your voice has made me feel a lot better already. I think I’m finally ready to pass out. Also…could you hum me to sleep more often? I really liked that.” She let out a shy giggle. 

“Of course, anytime you want. But for now, I better not catch you texting me again before you get some sleep.”

“Don’t worry, I’m…almost sleep..ing.…already….” Kaede spoke very faintly.

“Good night love. See you soon.” Rantaro whispered.


End file.
